


To Understand

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: -Verb: perceive the intended meaning of; the significance, explanation, or cause of; the underlying thoughts of a beingReciprocation of love is a dangerous thing: one can either lose or win everything with a slip of a few words.All sense of doubt that Betty would be dissatisfied with him were expelled when he kissed her, when he touched her, when he held her. He understood that he was what she wanted and was her whole world. He did not understand why, but he understood that he just was. And he didn’t need to understand why because love can’t be explained.





	To Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries so I'm sorry, but I hope you like this :)

-Verb: perceive the intended meaning of; the significance, explanation, or cause of; the underlying thoughts of a being

Betty and Jughead had been together for exactly 3 weeks on Thursday. They enjoyed spending time with one another, even if they weren’t doing anything particularly exciting. Just the act of being was satisfactory for them. Jughead would savour the sweet smell of her golden locks, when she buried her head in his chest when a scary scene came up in the movie. Or when her smooth cheek would brush against his rough one, as she fluttered her eyelashes, just enjoying the friction of their skin. Whilst he enjoyed these moments extremely, he was often worried that it would not be enough for her. She probably forgot about that time when they were holding hands at lunch and he brushed her’s with his thumb, and a jolt of electricity ran through his blood. It was probably of no significance to her, because she had been loved before.

This was certainly not the case. Betty appreciated all the little moments that made her heart do somersaults and she knew Jughead felt the same way. She did her best to convince Jughead this and he eventually came to believe it. Reciprocation of love is a dangerous thing: one can either lose or win everything with a slip of a few words. With Jughead, she knew how she felt about him the time he first kissed her. In that moment she knew she was never going to love another man. It might seem unrealistic, hard to fathom, untrue and dramatic, but she didn’t care. She knew she loved Jughead and that’s all she wanted.

She did not worry about him not feeling the same way, because she knew that when the electricity is there, it is felt on both sides. When she had loved Archie, she felt warm, sure, but nothing like this. There was no hot, burning sensation in her stomach when he flashed her a small smile from the other end of the chemistry lab. There was no ignited spark when he kissed her cheek in their booth at Pop’s. There was no passion.

Some might say passion dies out, like a flame that’s run out of oxygen. But love is not a flame. Love is hot, love is warm, and love can be cold too.

When Jughead was protesting against the prison reform of his school, he was absolutely freezing. Betty was there but he was still cold. Love does not need to always be warm to be effective. She lit up his world, yes, but she couldn’t provide physical heat for him. She was cold too. But the cold isn’t something to be afraid of, or to dislike. It can be appreciated. When one is cold, they get goosebumps. The same kind of goosebumps Jughead gets when Betty’s soft fingers are pressed against his neck.

So in this way, Betty makes him feel different sensations, as Jughead does her. These different sensations are hard to categorise because love can’t be described as everyone experiences it in a unique way. But one thing that is obvious is that these two had a clear understanding of one another. They didn’t need to talk to know what the other was saying. They didn’t need to speak to know what the other was thinking. They just knew.

It’s a hard place to get to, on the road of a relationship, that’s for sure. But these two managed, somehow, to get there very quickly.

All sense of doubt that Betty would be dissatisfied with him were expelled when he kissed her, when he touched her, when he held her. He understood that he was what she wanted and was her whole world. He did not understand why, but he understood that he just was. And he didn’t need to understand why because love can’t be explained.

When Archie asked her why she always had little bandages on her hands she didn’t need to think of an excuse as Jughead came up with one, “She gets tonnes of paper cuts, it’s unreal. All that work in the Blue and Gold, you know.” He thought of that quicker than she could have. And for that she loved him. She loved that he knew it was a hard topic to talk about that she didn’t want other people to know. She loved that she could trust him with that and he understood the significance.

Love is so much easier when you’re on the same wavelength; when you take the time to understand each other; when you work hard to gain this knowledge and its significance.

When you’re with the right one, you don’t need to think about what to say, it just comes to you.

That’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx :)


End file.
